The growing of a SeeD
by Atlan
Summary: A Ranma Final Fantasy 8 crosover. Abducted to the FF8 world, whats ranma going to do? And why is he hearing voices?


Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Final Fantasy 8. Or Dragonball Z or Futaba Change. Any characters from any of these are just being….. borrowed, yeah. That's right, borrowed. I'll return them, I swear. cough

_In Ranma, this is set after the battle with Saffron. And, it's also set in book 36, Part 8. That means that Ranma has left the Tendo home, but hasn't given Akane the pillbox that looks like an engagement ring, and their house is still intact. Confused? That's how I like it!_

* * *

A small, blue-green creature pottered around its room. This was odd. Not because the room was the laboratory of a UFO, although that was the case. It wasn't odd that the UFO was larger on the outside than on the in, either. It wasn't even odd that the creature was knee high to a normal human, or that its legs were less than an inch long each. Nor was it odd that it was alive despite a total lack of nose or mouth, or even ears, hair, and eyelids. One might even say that the fact that the creature was operating serious machinery without any form of fingers was not odd.

No. What was odd was that this little creature was anywhere near the star it was departing. After all, it had been ordered to go to a certain planet, find some interesting specimens, anal-probe random cattle and the occasional person. That planet was no-where near where this little guy was leaving from.

The explanation for this was simple: he wanted a new name. On his home planet, one didn't just get a name at birth, unlike those of most planets. On his homeworld, a name was changed according to a persons rank, personality, and however their boss might feel at the time.

And since he had an irritating disposition, and a supervisor that hated his guts, this little guy was called something he truly hated. A name, which was translated into the equivalent dialect where ever he might go. So, on the planet he had just left, a planet called Earth, he was known as Pu-Pu. Yes, as in the smelly matter that most races excreted at one time or another.

And so Pu-Pu had had a brilliant idea- he would go to another planet, looking for something more interesting than the colon of a quadrupeds. Yes, find a small, out of the way planet. Then take samples. Then blow the planet up, to make sure his new samples were unique, and priceless.

Which explained why Pu-Pu was in his craft, flying away from the exploding sun that had once provided warmth to nine planets, six billion people, and one mountain range covered with enormous statues of faces.

It also explained why Pu-Pu was in his lab- inspecting the merchandise. One inhabitant of the planet, shaped like one from the planet he was supposed to be studying. That meant two arms and legs, one head, a pinkish color, and subject to needing to make more of what the blue alien was named after.

But normal inhabitants of this planet, and indeed most planets of the pink, four limbed things, couldn't do things this one could. This one could change his gender with the application of a fairly common liquid, depending on the temperature of said liquid. This one could also fire energy blasts similar to magic, but fueled by its own body, as opposed to a guardian monster or a technological enhancement. It could assimilate combat-related information at a truly astonishing rate, and was the perfect soldier.

This specimen was perfect for infiltration missions among the thousand or so planets with pink, four limbed creatures on them. Not an unusually large number, for a race with more than a million stars and their inhabitants on file.

Or the abilities could be taken by a cloning group, trying to improve the gene pool of Pu-Pu's species. There were any number of fantastic opportunities in this one, opportunities which could spell his way from being Pu-Pu to being Ultimate-Manifesto-Cool, or something else as awe inspiring.

Pu-Pu rubbed the pompom on his antenna in anticipation. Soon, he would get the name, the status, the praise he deserved! A small, bell-like noise came from his mouth, which was the equivalent of an evil laugh in his language.

But, there was always room for improvement. Pu-Pu was setting up for an experiment. On the planet he was supposed to be studding, there were a people who linked themselves to Guardian Forces, or GF's, to increase their combat potential. These GFs were rare on their planet, but virtually unheard of everywhere else. And even if Pu-Pu was to find a GF on a random planet, it would be impossible to junction it to the subject against his will. Junctioning required either permission from the GF, if it trusted its possible host, or the host, if it had defeated the GF before.

But Pu-Pu was lucky in this case. It gave an equivalent of an evil chuckle, before looking at the results of the scan it had done earlier. The results were positive: the specimen had encountered several of these GFs before! He had defeated them, which instinctively made the GFs subservient to the specimen. And with the planet they had been on now consisting of only supercharged plasma, the GF's were now in a non-physical state. The unfortunately named creature started changing settings on the tube in which the specimen lay in suspended animation.

The UFO stopped in its tracks, halting all motion instantly. Out of the side facing the direction it had just left, a satellite dish popped out of the hull. It extended, becoming only a single molecule thick, yet over a mile in diameter. Then it waited.

Barley a minute afterwards, the shock wave hit. The energy caused by the sun exploding was much weakened, this far out, but the important part was still there: The GF's that instinctively sought their master. The satellite dish held firm as the energy flowed around it, hot plasma gushing about like water past a boulder in a river. But this boulder absorbed just the right part of the water it was after. The GFs, mindless, were sucked into the batteries on board the advanced ship. They were unaware of anything, unaware that they were now prisoners.

Pu-Pu set it's craft back in motion, withdrawing the satellite dish as it flew through the blackness of space. Another sinister chiming of bells, and it was ready to start the experiment.

No-one would be interested in the normal junctioning of a GF, due to the memory degradation involved. So conventionally equipping the specimen with them would be a waste of a good subject. After all, even if a prospective buyer wanted him for the DNA, the memory loss could knock a significant amount of the price. So that meant Pu-Pu had to get unconventional.

Since this valuable specimen had so much life energy, enough to launch it physically, then a compromise was possible. If the GF's, instead of roaming and corrupting long-term memory at random, could be forced into a specific part of the memory, the life energy of the individual could keep them there permanently. The small creature made a couple of adjustments to its computer, and gave it's equivalent of a happy nod. The experiment was feasible: The GF's would be given the last two months of the specimens' memory. For him, it would seem as if two months previously, he had woken up where ever Pu-Pu decided to release him from his suspended animation. There was an unfortunate side effect though- he would only be capable of using those GFs, and no others. And there was a chance that some of them would be unusable, on account of how far they were buried in the mind. But that wouldn't matter, the experiment was a success! Let the buyers handle it, mused the small alien. Let them handle it while the renamed Pu-Pu lived a life of luxury!

A small beeping came from the news monitor in the craft, and Pu-Pu waddled over to read it. The AI in the ship was capable of filtering out junk mail, so the beeping meant it was relevant to him. The blue-green creature read the news, and then fell over in shock.

The news: someone had brought a sample of a race called the 'Sayains' in to the market. And a sample called 'Futaba'. The first sample was an unbeatable fighter. It got stronger simply by being damaged, and an adolescent of the race was more than competent to destroy an army of people with the abilities of Pu-Pu's sample. The second sample was capable of changing sexes depending on its hormone level. This was much more practical and controllable than a water trigger.

Meaning that Pu-Pu's sample was not only non-unique, but also inferior. Useless. And after all that time searching! After the price of the bomb it had dropped into the sun! Wasted! Pu-Pu would be lucky to not get an even worse name out of the deal from this!

The planet that it was originally supposed to investigate came into view up ahead, and Pu-Pu twisted its marshmallow face in anger. This subject was useless! It resisted the temptation to throw it out the airlock, though. Not out of respect for the specimen's life, but out of an unwillingness to loose the machinery keeping it in suspended animation (SusAn). Nor could it take the equipment off it in space, and the combat potential of the specimen would make it more than competent to destroy the UFO they were in. No, there was only one thing to do- land somewhere, take the specimen out, take the SusAn gear, and run like hell back to the UFO before the pink thing woke up. Then, make it look like the ship had been damaged in a meteor storm, to explain the missing bomb, and go back to searching for cows to anal-probe. And of course, making sure to leave the specimen in some place it would die soon anyway, to erase any trace of the failed business venture. Then delete the work logs, then Pu-Pu's memory of it too- overly inquisitive bosses had a lot of power over their employees in his society.

Fully committed to this course of action, Pu-Pu overlooked one small thing: the GF's he had junctioned his specimen with. In most circumstances, this wouldn't be a big thing. After all, having a GF wouldn't assure the survival of most specimens dumped in the arctic north. Only a rare few, those with the drive and the skill to survive. What would the chances be of finding someone like than?

……………

As the UFO flew away from the winter lands of Tarbia, the specimen it had left behind stirred. The ice and snow that surrounded it was so cold that it did not trigger his curse. Moving slightly in his sleep, naked, a black pigtail stuck out of his head. Ranma Saotome rolled over slightly, and opened his eyes.

* * *

Authors Notes: 

For this fic, I'm making a few basic assumptions. The biggest one would be about the nature of GFs. Since there are so few GFs in Final Fantasy 8 that are mentioned, yet hundreds of students at Balamb garden, I am assuming that there are many GFs, each unique, far more than the handful that you can get in game.

The GF system I am altering: Each person who is skilled enough to Junction a GF can have as many as they want junctioned at a single time. However, having too many at once causes dizziness, nausea, and mild senility as long as they are junctioned. This is overcome by having as many GFs comfortably junctioned at once as possible, for as long as they can. This increases their ability to handle more GFs.

People who use multiple GFs will generally find a favorite, and have it as their primary. That means that they will be able to use magic related to it, and summon it, more often.

GFs will increase a persons magical and physical abilities simply by being junctioned, with each GF making it easer for the user to use magic related to that specific GF's element.

GFs are summoned like in the game, but far less often, and it is exhausting to the user. However, when summoned, the GF doesn't, even by accident, harm the user or their allies.

GFs are able to consciously give themselves to a person, but most commonly refuse to do so. However, once defeated, the GF instinctively allies to the person who defeated it, regardless of how much they might have hated the human previously.


End file.
